


here we stand (i hear the wedding bells)

by Dusty_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU - Everyone lives, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Minor Angst, meddling elders, rules of engagement - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/pseuds/Dusty_Skyes
Summary: It begins with an absolutelyfuriousZora prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, look. It's the end of Land, Sea, and Sky. I have no more plot. *shrugs* Thanks guys, really. I'm super happy that you read this far. Also, I'm going to to go ahead and inform you that this entire series is for Bibliomaniac. They are amazing. 
> 
> Title has no meaning.

     It begins with an absolutely _furious_ Zora prince. It begins with Sidon barely keeping his urge to murder someone in check, anger simmering within his bones. It begins with the meddling of ancient elders who really should hold their tongues and not step beyond their boundaries.

     He grinds his teeth together and closes his eyes, breathing in slowly in an attempt to keep his temper from exploding violently. It works somewhat and Sidon feels the anger simmer underneath his skin. Across the table, Muzu flashes the prince an apologetic glance and pinches the bridge of his nose. “May I suggest we move on?” he asks, hoping to shift the topic before Prince Sidon actually commits homicide.

     The elder they're having issues with scowls darkly and snaps, “Absolutely not! We're not moving on until this situation is addressed!”

     Muzu frowns and clicks his tongue. “The prince has chosen, Tenyo, and we should respect that choice.”

     There's a muscle in Tenyo's jaw that's twitching violently. Normally Muzu would worry for his fellow elder's heath, but the Zora has brought Sidon's rage upon themself. “Instead of a respectable Zora, he has chosen, of all things, a filthy Rito and a barbaric Hylian!”

     A vein on Sidon's face _twitches_ and Muzu winces, already bracing himself for the explosion that is surely coming. “ _Excuse me,_ ” he grinds out, “ _but_ what _did you just call Revali and Link?_ ” and most of the council gives a collective wince.

     Tenyo's face goes purple and the elder leaps to their feet. “They're filthy barbarians not worthy of the attentions of the Zora Prince!”

     With a faint thud, Muzu drops his head to the table and covers his ears. Sidon snarls furiously, his eyes go black, and he slams his hands against the table and bellows, “ _HOW DARE YOU?!_ ” The entire room rattles from the force of his roar and the table cracks beneath the force of his blow. Just outside the door, barely within the range of his hearing, Muzu catches the faint sound of footsteps retreating; the click of talons on the floor betraying the passerby as one of the Rito. He just hopes that it isn't Revali. Otherwise blood will be spilt.

     Muzu sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose once again, wondering how much alcohol it will take to wipe the memories of this disastrous meeting out of his brain. “That,” he finally begins, after listening to the bickering for some time, all the while watching Sidon's expression steadily become more and more murderous, “is enough. If Prince Sidon wishes to give both Revali and Link his Zora Sapphire, then I see no reason to stop him.”

     “Muzu!” Tenyo gasps. “You're siding with _him?_ ”

     “Yes, I am. The prince is over maturity and, having spent some time with both the Champion _and_ the Knight, I can say that they are both good for Sidon.” Muzu turns his gaze to the wide-eyed prince. “You have my blessings for your match, Prince Sidon. This meeting is _over._ ”

     Tenyo's face spams. “You must be insane, Muzu!”

     The Zora elder's face goes stone-hard. “This. Meeting. Is. _OVER,_ ” he grinds out, stands up, and stalks out of the council rooms. And, because he's a petty bastard, he makes sure to slam the door as hard as he can behind him.

(If Muzu manages to gift Tenyo with a headache, all the better.

It's the least the bastard deserves.)

**oOo**

     Sidon storms through the halls, absolutely furious. If he _ever_ sees one of the elders again this week, it will be too Goddess-damned soon. He is, at most, probably three seconds away from committing murder and he needs to get to Revali and Link before he actually _does_ commit murder. Both of them are in his room when he arrives, lounging lazily across his bed. Link is redoing Revali's braids, carefully threading the glittering Sea Stone gems back into the blue feathers. They glance up when he steps into the room, Link raising a single brow in question. His hands come up and he signs, 'Is something wrong?'

     The Zora prince sighs heavily and settles down onto the bed beside them, then carefully removes the Zora's Sapphire from around his neck. Carefully twisting it apart, he slots it back together, creating two smaller gems. “Here,” he says quietly. “Will you each take one?”

     Revali eyes the Sapphire for a second. “Isn't this how Zora royalty propose?” he asks slyly.

     Link brightens instantly, eyes lighting up with glee even as Sidon flushes red. 'Yes!' he signs, practically hurling himself into the prince's arms.

     Sidon laughs, almost relieved, and gently hangs one of the gems around his neck, settling the stone within the crook of his throat. Revali closes the clasps of his own Sapphire, nestling the gem within the feathers there, and admires his reflection in the nearest mirror. “Are we going to have to worry about the elders?”

     “Oddly enough, Muzu gave me his blessings. Said you two were good for me. He even got into an argument with elder Tenyo about whether or not you two would be allowed to marry me.” Sidon purses his lips and frowns slightly, stopping only when Link reaches over to kiss the expression away.

     Revali hums. “I'm not surprised. He's an intelligent Zora. Quite crafty, too. Likes his gossip and riddles almost as much as I do.” He fingers the Zora Sapphire and flops back into the bed. “So the three of us are engaged now. When's the wedding? Will Link and I be able to look forward to a rut-cycle?”

     The Zora prince reddens even further and grabs a pillow to stuff his face into, and the two can hear muffled clicks and whistles of embarrassment. 'Oh, yes,' the Hero signs, fingers flicking through the shapes, 'two wonderful fiances, one with an unstoppable libido and the other with a wicked tongue.'

     “And who is who?” Revali asks.

     Link grins at them but doesn't answer, instead smirking and humming a song under his breath. Revali recognizes it as one of the ones Kass likes to play. Sidon removes his face from the pillow and frowns a little, tilting to his head to the side as he listens. “Is that the Song of Storms?” he finally questions, curiously. The Hero huffs a soundless laugh and nods. Revali, after listening quietly for a while, joins in, carefully matching his trilling chirps to the blond's humming. Eventually Sidon joins in as well, lending a rumbling bass that blends slowly, occasionally adding in a faint clicking beat.

     When the song finally dies away, Link laughs, bright and clear, and leans over to brush his lips against Sidon's cheek and Revali's beak. 'Thank you for indulging me,' he signs.

     Sidon laughs and presses a kiss against the blond's forehead. “Always,” he says. “Besides, mother used to sing that song to Mipha and I all the time when we were little. I haven't heard it in years.” He leans back against the pillows at the head of the bed and shuts his eyes, humming it faintly as he sways from side to side. Link curls up against him, rests his head upon Sidon's broad chest, and snuggles in for a nap. On the Zora's other side, Revali does the same with a huffed laugh, tucking his beak underneath a wing and closing his eyes.

(They wouldn't trade this moment for the _world_.)

**oOo**

     Muzu quietly backs out of the room, taking care to soundlessly shut the door. Tenyo had insisted on another meeting approximately two weeks from today, something about finding evidence that those two barbarians weren't worthy of Sidon's affections, and Muzu had decided to inform the prince of the elder's transgressions. Tenyo has finally stepped too far; it's time to have them permanently removed from the council.

     He turns and heads down the hallway, smiling faintly at the memory of the three curled up on the bed together, and heads towards the Throne Room. King Dorephan sits on his throne, listening to elder Tenyo rant about Sidon's intended partners. He looks like the only reason he isn't rolling his eyes is because it isn't actually polite. “Elder Tenyo,” the king finally says, sighing a little out of pure exasperation, “I trust my son. He is mature, perfectly capable of making his decisions, and does not need you to make his choices for him.” Dorephan frowns at the elder, eyes flashing a dangerous black.

     “But!” the elder splutters.

“That is _enough_ , Tenyo!” Muzu snaps, because he's three hundred percent done with the whole situation. “Since you are unable to control yourself, you can consider yourself removed from the council this instant!” The Angelfish Zora shrieks in wordless fury, whirls around, and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind them as hard as they can.

     King Dorephan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, then drops his head into his hands with an even louder sigh. “Whatever will I do with them?” he asks. “Ever since their partner died to that group of Hylian bandits, they've been harder and harder to get along with.”

     Muzu eyes the door for a few moments, then quietly says, “This has gone on for far too long; their behavior cannot be allowed any more.”

     “And how do you propose we take care of this?”

     The elder shakes his head. “Punishments. I started by removing them from the council. The worse they act, the more privileges I will take from them. I don't care if they are still grieving, they are not allowed to ruin Prince Sidon's own love life out of sheer petty spite. Link and Revali are perfectly acceptable people.”

     Dorephan laughs, and the sound is loud enough to set the room shaking. “You have matured, my friend. You used to hate Hylians as much as Tenyo currently does. Whatever changed?”

     Muzu hums and turns to head out of the room. He has the sinking feeling of where Tenyo is going to go next. “Things changed,” he calls back over his shoulder, “and I changed with them.”

(He likes to think that he has changed for the better.)

**oOo**

     When he finally reaches Prince Sidon's rooms, Tenyo is already there. Both they and Sidon are face to face, yelling furiously at each other, and the prince's eyes are pitch black from one side to the other. His hands have lengthened out into claws, the muscles spasming in his anger, and he looks approximately three inches away from ripping out the elder's throat. Now officially done, Muzu bellows, “That is ENOUGH! Just because Link is a Hylian does not mean you can blame both Link and Revali for the death of your partner!” and storms over towards them. Tenyo jerks, head snapping towards him, and then deflates.

     Link quietly takes the elder's hands and blinks up at them, then signs, 'You lost someone important, yes, but you shouldn't take it out on others, especially those who weren't responsible for it.'

     Tenyo's head bows and their shoulders begin to shake. “I...” they begin quietly. “You're right. I'm sorry.” The Zora turns and bolts from the area and Muzu can hear their faint sobs as they flee.

     “Well,” he mutters. “That solves that problem.” Muzu sighs and turns, giving Sidon a once over. “I do apologize for that. Tenyo has never forgiven Hylians for the death of their mate. I believed they had come to terms with it, though that doesn't seem to have been the case.”

     Sidon frowns a little. “I was not aware elder Tenyo had lost their mate to Hylians.”

     Muzu clicks his tongue. “Bandits, if I remember correctly.”

     Link bites his lips, hands flickering through the signs for, 'Will they be okay?'

     Clacking his beak together sharply, Revali eyes the elder cautiously. “Will you go after them?”

     The elder twitches slightly and then stalks out after the Angelfish Zora, muttering under his breath about nosy Rito's sticking their beaks in where they don't belong. Revali shares a look with both Link and Sidon, then breaks into wheezing laughter, clutching at his beak in an attempt to muffle the sound.

     “Shouldn't we be planning for a wedding?” Sidon manages through his laughter.

     'We will,' Link returns.

(They will, once they stop laughing.)

 


End file.
